1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite cathode active material, methods of preparing the composite cathode active material, and a cathode and a lithium battery, each including the composite cathode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
For small and high-performance devices, high energy density is a desirable factor for lithium batteries, in addition to small-size and light-weight characteristics. High-voltage and high-capacity lithium batteries are increasingly desirable.
To provide an improved lithium battery, research into cathode active materials having a high voltage, excellent high-rate characteristics, and improved lifespan characteristics is being performed.
Available high-voltage cathode active materials cause side reactions with an electrolyte during charge and discharge, and lead to the production of by-products, such as free transition metal or a gas. Due to the side reaction of cathode active materials and the by-products generated from the cathode active materials, high-rate characteristics and lifespan characteristics of batteries may be degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of preventing the deterioration in performance of batteries including high-voltage cathode active materials.